winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Amadeus Aeros
Amadeus E. Milo (more commonly known as Amadeus Aeros) is currently the fifteenth ranked student within the Venterrus Flight Institute's first class. He is the only known male fairy at the Institute, which often tends to garner him a lot of unwanted attention. He prefers to be called Coop and refuses to let anyone else know of his real name as he wishes to distance himself from his overly manipulative mother, Venera. Personality Coming Soon... Appearance |-|CIVILIAN= |-|MAGIC WINX= Magical Abilities As the current Cupid, Coop has the ability to manipulate love and passion magically. On his own, he can induce strong passionate feelings onto a person through physical contact and the longer he touches someone, the more powerful their passion will become. Similar to the Cupid myth, the person who is induced with such passions will be filled with the overwhelming urge to be affectionate with the first person they see. He can also take strong passionate feelings away from people, even to the point where the affected person becomes apathetic and uninterested in everything around them. Coop does not seem fond in using either method directly and prefers to do so indirectly if he absolutely has to. Naturally, Coop can tell whenever someone is in love. Whether the person is in love with an object, an idea, or another person, Coop will be notified of this through instances of seemingly random bouts of shivers. Luckily, Coop can also tell the difference between the love of an idea, object or other person, and can act accordingly depending on the situation. Also as the current Cupid, Coop wields the Bow of Eros and Aphrodite, a magic-infused bow that he uses to act out his role more traditionally. With the Bow, Coop's magic powers become more powerful now that he can concentrate his magic into the shape of shining arrows made of light and influence people's romantic lives with more ease. Coop can also choose to make his arrows inflict damage when in battle. As much as he does not like to use the Bow thanks to his mother, Coop cannot transform without it. With or without the Bow, Coop also possesses the ability to make a person completely unlovable through negating all chances of love the person could possibly experience. Those around the affected person will feel nothing for them and will treat them as if they do not exist. Coop has never been seen using this ability of his, however, he often talks about an instance where he came close to using it on someone. Trivia * Coop's first name, Amadeus, means love of God. The name is derived from the Latin words amare(to love) and Deus(God). * His fake surname, Aeros, is a common surname found on Venterrus. It was made in honor of the first Cyqualo Queen and is from the Greek prefix 'aer-'. His real surname comes from the Venus de Milo (also known as the Aphrodite of Milos) which is an armless statue of the Greco-Roman Goddess of Love and Beauty. Category:Sylph Squad Category:Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fairies Category:Male Fairy Category:Venterrus Category:Venterrus Flight Institute Category:Venterrus Flight Institute Students Category:Magix Category:Aphrodite Society Category:Characters (Sylph Squad)